


Tale as old as time

by accioweasleys4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioweasleys4/pseuds/accioweasleys4
Summary: Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to be friends. So why do Marcus Flint and Katie Bell form a complicated friendship when they first meet?
Relationships: Katie Bell/Marcus Flint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Katie was flying by herself on the first Saturday back at Hogwarts when some of the members of the Slytherin team arrived on the field. She had been practicing flying drills by herself.

"Hey, why don't you let the real players have the field?" One of the players was a fourth year and they began laughing.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged casually. "There's room for all of us," she said easily.

"Nah, we don't want to share the field with a Gryffindor. Especially a girl," one of the players said and the other two scoffed.

Katie frowned at their attitude. Just for those remarks she flew a lap around the field and threw the Quaffle she had with her as hard as she could and it easily sank into the middle of the hoop. She fist bumped the air and flew down to the boys and smiled sweetly.

"How about a game of one on one? Winner gets the field," she suggested lightly.

The tallest one scoffed and stood in front of her. "You are really full of yourself, aren't you, Gryffindor girl? First and second years don't play Quidditch."

She shrugged. "I like taking my chances. And besides it could even be fun. I heard Slytherins don't know how to have fun."

The boy's eyes flashed as he grabbed the Quaffle from her. "You're right. Beating you to a pulp after will be fun. But it's cute that you think you can beat me."

Katie rolled her eyes at the empty threat. She got back on her broom. "I'm ready to prove you wrong whenever you are," she said.

The fourth year laughed. "You won't prove me wrong," he said as he towered over her again. He had the Quaffle and Katie circled around him before she stole it from him and took off flying.

She made her first score and smiled sweetly at him. "This is going to be so much fun," she said cheerfully as the boy made an angry face.

He got the Quaffle from her and she started racing towards the hoops to block it but she wasn't quick enough. It sank through. "You should go back to your common room before things get ugly, Gryffindor girl."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "My name is Katie Bell," she said fiercely as she managed to steal the Quaffle again and easily made another shot.

The game ended at ten to eight and she waved at her opponent. "It was nice to play with you, but I think it's time for the real quidditch player to have practice," she said tauntingly.

The boys eyes narrowed as he beckoned his friends to join him. "Why you little-" He moved to shove her off the broom as the other two boys circled her when a figure suddenly flew in front of her.

"Leave her alone Pucey." Katie widened her eyes as she saw that her rescuer was actually the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint.

"Oh come on," Adrian Pucey said, scowling at the captain. "She's just a Gryffindor girl. She's all by herself too." He made moves to push her off her broom again but the Slytherin captain blocked his way.

Katie had her wand out as she scowled fiercely at the other two in case they got ideas. They were both wearing scowls too, but they had hesitated. They apparently didn't want to do anything stupid to get on the wrong side of Marcus Flint.

"Get off the field and walk it off. There will be plenty of time to cream them during actual game times. Go on." Marcus scowled and narrowed his eyes at his fellow Slytherins.

They grumbled and flashed dark looks in her direction and she let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't too worried about them ganging up on her, but she still didn't really want to take chances with them. They didn't look friendly.

She was too busy watching them to notice that Marcus Flint had circled her and gazed at her with curiosity.

"You're actually good," he said casually. "It's a shame you aren't in Slytherin," he said as he continued to study her.

Katie tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think it's a shame," she said coolly.

Marcus frowned at her tone. "I just meant that you're rusty. You need some coaching. I wish I could coach you, but my team would not like that." He glanced back at them before looking at Katie, studying her once more.

She crossed her arms. She wished he would stop staring at her so intently, it was making her nervous.

"Wood," he said suddenly.

Katie blinked. "What? What's wood?"

"Wood. Oliver Wood. He's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain this year. If you have talent he will let you try out. He's fair," Marcus ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Just don't ever tell him I said so. And don't tell him I sent you."

"Thanks," Katie said. She vaguely remembered seeing the Gryffindor Quidditch captain before.

Marcus started to walk away but Katie stopped him. "Hey, why are you helping me anyway? Gryffindors and Slytherins are arch enemies," she said.

He shrugged as he turned back. "You're actually good. But you need coaching. And it's not right for guys to beat up on girls when they are twice their size." He flashed her an amused smirk. "I'll see you around, Katie Bell of Gryffindor."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have the first two chapters started up on ffnet too but it is called something else. I like this title more. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie was heading off to the Quidditch pitch the first night back to sooth her anxiety to help her fall asleep. She had begged Angelina and Alicia to go with her, but they wanted to have girl talk about the Weasley twins, which caused her to roll her eyes.

Katie managed to sneak out and saw someone else had beaten her to the field. She had expected to see Oliver Wood, but her heart leaped when she saw it was Marcus Flint. She was about to turn around when she heard him call out to her. "Hey, Gryffindor girl."

His voice made her stop in her tracks and she wore an amused grin and shook her head lightly. She saw that Marcus was wearing a sly grin when their eyes met.

"My name is Katie Bell," she said as she pretended to narrow her eyes at him.

The truth was, Katie should walk away from him. She should walk away from him each time they had run ins last year too. But something about him drew her to him and she didn't know why.

It wasn't like they actually got along.

"I know your name, Gryffindor girl," Marcus teased her. "Did you keep in shape this summer? I like my competition to actually be good, you know."

Katie knew this was just bait for a fight, but she could feel herself relaxing a little around him. "Not like I should have. Practice is going to be brutal. Oliver was already going on about starting up right away tomorrow-"

Her eyes widened when she accidentally let slip about when they would start practicing and she made herself grow quiet quickly. At least she didn't say what time they would be practicing, though Marcus's eyes lit up at the slip up.

"Thanks for that tip. I'll be sure to book the field as much as possible to beat him," he said jokingly, causing Katie's eyes to narrow.

"Don't tell anybody you heard it from me," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

Marcus had flown in a circle around her and then stopped in front of her. "I would never," he said with that stupid sly grin. He let a hand brush against the side of her face lightly and pushed some hair back and Katie nearly flinched from surprise at how warm his touch was.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Relax, Bell. I am not going to hurt you."

"I know," she murmured as she let out a shaky breath when he withdrew his hand. He studied her for a moment and she closed her eyes for fear of the fact that he might be able to tell just how much she actually liked him touching her.

He's in Slytherin, she told herself sternly.

"You can practice with me," Marcus said finally after a few moments of silence.

Katie blinked in surprise. "Practice with you?"

He shrugged casually. "The field is big enough for both of us. Besides, I never got to give you any flying pointers. You're really good, you know."

"We still lost our last game though," she pointed out. Harry had been in a coma and they had tried their best, but they still lost. Oliver couldn't talk about it without making a face still.

"Well, yes. But I like your determination," Marcus said.

Katie was surprised to find herself curious to see how he would coach her, but she felt like that would be a betrayal to her team. She winced again and shook her head. "Maybe some other time," she said easily.

Marcus shrugged as he started to fly away. "Your loss. See you later, Katie Bell of Gryffindor."

He tossed her a wink and she admired his form for a moment before walking away.

Sure enough, the next time they had seen each other was when Gryffindor had their first practice. Katie had groaned when she saw the Slytherin team walk into the pitch. Fred had been talking about Colin, but then George Weasley noticed the Slytherin team and announced that they didn't need a spy because they were there in person.

They met the team halfway on the field and Katie had crossed her arms over her chest. Just what did Flint think he was playing at, using her slip up to his advantage?

She scowled at him along with the rest of the team as Oliver read the note that Snape had given the Slytherin team. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he glanced her way but things had quickly escalated after that since Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and Ron's spell had backfired.

Katie knew nothing good could come of hanging out with a Slytherin especially after that fiasco. She tried ignoring Marcus whenever they happened to run into each other, but he didn't make it easy. He usually tried to catch her eyes or make some kind of snarky remark which she often returned with one of her own.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

One day Katie went to the library to study after she had been sick in the hospital and saw Marcus sitting in the library actually studying, which was a rare sight to see. She tried to ignore him when he kept trying to catch her eyes.

A paper plane landed on her book and her head immediately jerked towards his direction in the aisle he was standing in. He had a book open in his hand, but it was soon clear by the smug expression on his face that he wasn't actually studying. His eyes met hers. "Open it," he mouthed.

Katie made a face and tried to ignore how his smile had caused a reaction from her heart. She turned her attention to her charms book and tried ignoring the paper airplane but her curiosity ended up getting the best of her.

 **I'm sorry** , the note read.

Her heart softened at his attempt of an apology. But Katie didn't want to cave into his apology. Their friendship would be a toxic friendship if it continued.

Her focus was no longer happening here so she gathered up her books and placed them in her school bag before she got up to leave. She passed Marcus and he grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the aisle, catching her off guard as he walked her backwards towards the window.

Katie made one feeble struggle against him, but then he towered over her and placed an arm above her to block her from escaping and she hated that the pull she felt toward him made her anger melt away.

"Come on, Bell. I'm sorry I took advantage of your slip up. Please don't be mad. I miss you." He let his arm wrap around her waist and she squirmed slightly because his touch actually felt good.

"Give me one good reason why we should continue being friends," she said.

Marcus chuckled. "I don't think we are really friends. More like frenemies."

Katie scowled up at him. "Exactly. It's too complicated and toxic. We should just let it dissolve before either of us gets hurt."

He shook his head. "I have no interest in hurting you." Marcus broke out into a grin again. "I do think there's something between us though."

His words caused Katie's eyes to widen and she backed against the window, causing some books to topple over. "What?" she breathed out, though she had a feeling she knew what he had meant.

Marcus grinned as he took a step closer. "I think there's chemistry between us. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I can tell you have by your blushing."

He softly let a hand brush the side of her face and Katie immediately smacked it but she didn't move away.

He met her eyes. "So do you want to kiss and find out?"

Katie's eyes widened as she darted around. "Not in the middle of the library in daylight," she hissed as she smacked his hand away.

Marcus let out another laugh. "Broom cupboard it is then."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Katie reached for her wand and raised it and this caused him to let out an amused laugh.

"Relax, Bell. I was just trying to get a rise out of you. So to speak." Marcus winked at her, chuckled again. "Bye Gryffindor girl."

Katie rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Bye, Flint," she said in a cold tone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: This was only written for fun. I don't own Harry Potter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie was stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas in her fourth year because she didn’t feel like going home. Her friends were all staying at the castle for Christmas and she wanted to spend time with them, especially since it was Oliver’s last year.

She still wanted a break from the peace and quiet though. Especially after hanging out with Fred and George in the common room all day. Those two were born to make noise and normally it was endearing to her.

There was a blizzard outside and she couldn’t help but watch the snow fall down. She didn’t know how long she had been staring outside when she heard footsteps approaching.

Her eyes widened when she first saw that it was Marcus Flint and her defense walls immediately went up. She felt bad that this was still her first reaction to seeing her former arch nemesis, but they hadn’t been friends very long, just since her third year.

He had saved her from a group of Slytherins ganging up on her in the middle of a corridor a few times and since then they started meeting up in secret and becoming friends.

He sat down at her table next to her and immediately began studying his potions book and she couldn’t help but watch him. She couldn’t help but notice just how wrong her first impression of him was. He was nice, and he was even handsome. Her eyes widened at those thoughts. It wasn’t the first time she had thought he was good looking too. She knew she couldn’t do anything about that.

Marcus’s eyes suddenly flew to hers as if he knew she had been watching him and a slow, sly grin fell upon his features.

She ducked her head quickly, but it was too late. She could feel her cheeks growing warm and she suddenly allowed herself to lift her eyes from her book.

Marcus was back to reading his book but she noted he was now wearing an amused grin that caused her heart to dance in her chest.

He cleared his throat and then finally spoke. “You’re not going home for Christmas this year?” he asked her casually before flipping a page.

Katie shook her head. “No, I stayed back because I wanted to spend time with my friends. I thought you were going to some exotic beach for Christmas with your family?”

Marcus wore a nonchalant expression now as he shrugged and turned the page. “I told my parents it was my last year at Hogwarts. I wanted to stay here also.”

She felt his hand brush her knee under the table and left it there. Katie’s cheeks grew warm but she slowly reached over and wrapped her hand in his.

A smile grew on his face and their eyes met and held. And they continued to hold as his thumb brushed over her knuckles.

He cleared his throat nervously once and closed his book. “I don’t know about you, but studying on the first day of holidays just isn’t fun.”

Katie grinned as she closed her book also. “What do you have in mind?” she asked.

He shrugged. “We could sneak off to the kitchens if you’re feeling brave,” he teased, nudging her.

“I’m always feeling brave. I am in Gryffindor after all,” Katie teased back, and the two leaned close as they laughed.

They got up and Marcus carried her books for her, which caused Katie to be pleasantly surprised. “Thanks,” she said, blushing slightly.

“You’re welcome,” he said as they headed down towards the kitchens.

Katie instantly loved the charm the kitchens had. House elves were bustling around and cooking and one of them asked what they wanted to eat. “Chocolate eclairs and a butterbeer please,” she said. Marcus asked for ice cream and they sat down on some stools.

She forgot about her insecurities about being around Marcus and moved closer toward him. Their snacks were delivered and they started talking about quidditch easily and he told her wanted to play professionally after Hogwarts.

“My parents aren’t happy about the choice at all. They have set beliefs and they think I should follow their footsteps.”

“I think it’s great that you want to play Quidditch. You are good,” Katie allowed herself to admit.

Marcus gave her a surprised grin. “Oh really?”

“Not as good as me,” Katie said quickly, playfully shoving him.

His eyes sparkled. “Oh you’ll pay for that one,” he said playfully. Katie’s eyes widened at those words but he just continued grinning as he reached for her and pulled her into him and tickled her sides

She squirmed as his arms wrapped around her and started laughing and tried pulling away, but he still had his grip on her and she found she didn’t really want to move away from him. The realization caused her laughter to die and stop in her tracks.

Marcus noticed the change in her immediately. “You ok?” he asked her lightly, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m cold,” she lied quickly. Katie instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

His eyes widened and he took his Slytherin robes off and pulled off his sweater and wrapped it around her. “Here, wear this.”

“But you’ll be cold,” Katie protested.

Marcus shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’m used to the cold. Slytherins always dress in layers because our common room is cold.”

She couldn’t help but close her eyes and hug herself to trap the heat to keep warm for a moment. Marcus was wearing this sweater a few moments ago, the voice inside her head said. The sudden realization made her drop her arms and she realized that he had grown quiet as he watched her.

“What?” she asked as she ran a hand through her hair. “Do I have something on me?”

He dropped his spoon and shook his head. “No, it’s just… no girl has ever worn one of my clothes before.”

She flirtatiously threw her hair over her shoulders. “And I look better than you in this,” she joked. The shirt was a Slytherin sweater, but bloody hell, it was comfortable.

Katie waited for Marcus to retort the way they usually do, but he just smiled softly and then blushed. “You- you do look beautiful. In anything,” he muttered, causing Katie to drop her butterbeer in surprise.

The mug hit the table and knocked over and a house elf quickly cleaned it up, causing her to apologize but the house elf said it was fine as they walked away again.

She shifted in her seat and shyly looked over at Marcus again. “It’s just a compliment. It doesn’t have to be a big deal, ” he muttered hastily.

Katie watched him squirm for a moment and decided she liked doing that to him. She just smiled at him and then stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

Marcus stiffened at first. “What’s this?” he asked, sounding uncomfortable.

“It’s just a hug. It doesn’t have to be a big deal,” she teased him.

He relaxed after a moment and his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. Her heart melted at their closeness and she ran a hand through his hair.

There was definitely something more to Marcus than she knew, she thought to herself as they held each other for a few moments. They pulled away and he looked down into her eyes and for a split second she thought he was going to kiss her.

The thought made her eyes widen and she got up. “I’m sorry, I should go.” She started to take his sweater off but he shook his head.

“Keep it,” he said. “It does look better on you.”

Katie blushed and shifted from both feet. She opened her mouth to thank him, but she couldn’t. She was pretty sure Marcus Flint liked her. And Katie Bell didn’t have a clue what to do with this realization. She was going to be in big trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: This was just written for fun. I don't own Harry Potter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katie Bell was out late on Christmas because she couldn’t sleep. She knew she wasn’t supposed to wander around the castle at night, but that made sneaking out be more fun and appealing for her. She was good at being stealthy, and she really wanted some fresh air.

She decided some flying might help her fall back asleep and when she wandered onto the pitch a smile played on her lips when she saw someone was already there.

Marcus Flint.

She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground and flew next to him. “Want some company?” she asked him lightly.

Her sudden appearance seemed to have caught him off guard, but he rolled his eyes. “Slytherins don’t really enjoy having company. But the field is big enough for the both of us.”

Katie casually flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t know. We keep having too many run in’s. One might think that we’re friends.”

“Oh, don’t be fooling yourself, Gryffindor girl,” Marcus said, scoffing as he threw the Quaffle into the middle ring. His eyes suddenly landed on her and widened in surprise. “You’re wearing my sweatshirt,” he said, nodding at Katie’s many layers.

It was Katie’s turn to roll her eyes. “Don’t be fooling yourself, Flint. Your sweatshirt just happens to be comfortable. And it was the first thing I grabbed tonight.”

A small smile started to play on his lips and Katie decided she loved to make him smile, it was such a rare sight to see. Her heart flipped at the sight of it, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“Why are you up?” Katie asked curiously.

Marcus shrugged. “Just realized that I needed to get into gear for the Quidditch scouts if I want to make it into the league. Speaking of which, I never did get to give you any coaching. Since you seem to think we’re “friends” do you think you’re up for some coaching?”

Katie’s eyes narrowed. She still didn’t think it was a good idea for their friendship to mingle with Quidditch. He was in Slytherin after all, and they didn’t play clean. But there was not a soul around, and it was just them. And they had hours before anybody was awake.

Nobody could accuse her of betraying the team at this hour. A part of her was dying to see how Marcus coached after all.

Marcus gave her a knowing look at her hesitation. “I get it. You still aren’t feeling that brave.”

Katie narrowed her eyes again. “I didn’t say no,” she said quickly.

He gave her a shocked look. “You’re finally saying yes?” he asked her incredulously.

She shrugged her shoulders casually. “I guess I am,” she said quietly before her eyes glinted as she dashed forward and snatched the Quaffle from his hands.

She giggled at the stunned look on his face and leaned low as she took off for the other side of the field.

One of Katie’s things about playing Quidditch was just flying. Flying always came natural to her, she was faster than most of the players at school except Harry and maybe a few others on her own team.

Marcus was a fair flier too, though he had to work to catch up to her. He caught up within minutes and slammed into her, catching her off guard and a gust of wind made her lose her grip of the Quaffle. He smirked as he grabbed it and took off for the other side of the field.

Katie worked hard to catch up to him, but he had just scored by the time she reached him. “Nice shot,” she allowed herself to say.

Marcus scoffed. “You don’t compliment the other opponents, Bell.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know. But it’s just us two. You’re a decent player. You know, when you aren’t constantly trying to cheat.”

Marcus shook his head. “You’re a good flyer. I’ll give you that. But your acceleration needs work. You get too caught up with the wind and it allows the players to mark that as a weakness.”

“Why, Flint. You sure know the words to a girl’s heart,” Katie said, rolling her eyes.

“Trust me, Bell. You’ll be better player once you gain control of your acceleration. Let’s do two laps now.”

She scowled as they got into position and looked ahead with determination. She wanted to impress him and they immediately took off. She leaned low and concentrated on flying faster and faster, but at the first turn she got off course and she saw he shook his head and she worked to get caught up with him again. They were neck and neck again and then she made a turn with the curve again and cheered when she didn’t go off course that time.

She urged her broom to fly even faster and got well ahead of Marcus in the second lap, but he caught up to her after the first curve.

“That first lap was terrible,” Marcus said, shaking his head.

“But I almost beat you in the second one,” Katie said playfully pushing his shoulder lightly.

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever you need to think, Bell. The next rule is you have to identify the other opponent’s weakness. You have to be willing to do anything in order to knock down the shot.”

Katie circled around him. “Anything, huh?” she muttered as she landed next to him again.

He shrugged. “Anything legal as long as it doesn’t get you thrown out of the game.”

“But you aren’t always doing stuff that’s legal,” Katie pointed out.

“Hey, I want to win. And if I have to play dirty to win, then so be it,” Marcus said.

Katie narrowed her eyes. So he wanted to play dirty then. “I bet I know one of your weaknesses,” she said casually.

Marcus looked taken back at this. “Slytherins don’t have weaknesses,” he shot back at her.

“Everybody has a weakness,” Katie pointed out. “Close your eyes.”

He scoffed. “What? I’m not going to close my eyes. Not for a Gryffindor.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Come on, Marcus. I’m not going to hurt you. Now close your damn eyes already.”

* * *

“Why, Katie. You sure know the words to a guy’s heart,” Marcus couldn’t help but teased her, throwing her words back at her, laughing softly.

He watched her eyes narrow and got a thrill over messing with her. Messing with her was one of his favorite sports, and she did keep him on his toes. He did suddenly realize that she wasn’t going to hurt him and closed his eyes and waited for whatever lesson Katie was going to teach him.

Less than a moment later he felt her lips suddenly brushed against his softly. Marcus’s heart flipped from the sensation and the surprise and she pressed a firmer kiss against his lips.

His mind whirled but he soon leaned in and a hand wrapped around her neck and he finally kissed her back. The kiss quickly deepened and all the blood rushed in his head and he felt himself growing hard.

Bloody hell. Katie was implying that _she_ was his weakness. He tried coming to his senses after that realization, but she had pulled away and grabbed the Quaffle from his hands and took off flying.

Marcus groaned. He was going to need a cold shower if he was going to sleep that night. He then tried to catch up with her, but it was too late. She had scored, and it was an impressive shot too. This really wasn’t helping matters.

He forced himself to scowl when he caught up to her. “What the bloody hell was that?” he yelled at her, waving toward where they had just kissed.

Katie shrugged her shoulders lightly. “I was doing what it takes to win,” she said, and Marcus closed his eyes sharply at her words.

“You don’t kiss your opponent,” Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

Katie scoffed. “You just don’t like that I actually found one of your weaknesses,” she said coldly.

She couldn’t know what kind of affect she had had on him. He had to take her down. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

“You kissed me back, Flint,” Katie snapped at him.

“You took me off guard,” he shot back. “What else was I supposed to do, knock you off your broom?”

Katie shrugged her shoulders. “You never seemed to have a problem in the past. And you kissed me back,” she said again. “The question is…why the _bloody hell_ did you kiss me back?”

Marcus shut his eyes angrily. He did not want to admit this so soon. The kiss had felt so good to him and he wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her again. And again to find out why. “I have to go,” he said as he gave her a cold look before flying back to the castle.

He didn’t care that he was leaving her alone in the dark. Slytherins weren’t supposed to be chivalrous. He had a reputation to hold.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first day back from the holidays and Katie was still fuming at how Marcus had left her on the pitch in the middle of the night and chose to run away from her instead of answering.

She had decided to work her anger off during practice and looped around the twins and scored her first shot, almost knocking Oliver off his broom. She another lap around the pitch and Oliver finally caught up to her. “What’s with you today?”

“Just doing what it takes to win,” she said casually.

Oliver gave her another look as the Slytherin team suddenly joined them on the pitch. Katie’s eyes narrowed when she saw Marcus Flint and scolded her traitorous heart for flipping at the sight of him in his uniform.

“Give me the Quaffle,” Katie demanded, holding her hands out towards Oliver.

Oliver hesitated. “I think you’ve had enough practice for today,” he said.

“Oliver, give me the Quaffle now.”

Oliver still looked like he was thinking of benching her, but he handed the Quaffle over and Katie took it from him and started flying towards Marcus.

He wasn’t paying attention to him since he was talking to Malfoy and she aimed it at the back of his head, causing him to go off balanced.

That would teach him to kiss her back with no explanation except to confuse her, Katie thought as he looked around before spotting her.

She gave him a cold look and he flew over to her. “What the hell, Gryffindor girl?”

“My name is Katie,” she said as she sat up straighter and shoved him.

He went to shove her back and Oliver suddenly raced forward and placed himself in the middle. “Flint, stop trying to provoke my chaser.”

“Your chaser provoked me first, Wood. I suggest you better keep an eye on her.”

“I don’t need anybody to keep an eye on me,” Katie said as she tried to duck around Oliver, but his arms went around her.

“And besides, you did provoke me just the other night-“

His eyes suddenly flashed at her slip up and they glared into each other’s eyes before he finally flew off.

Oliver turned until he was facing her. “I don’t normally care about throwing the Slytherin team off balance like that, but you want to tell me what that was about? What did he do the other night?”

Katie winced, wishing she hadn’t let that practice slip in front of everybody. “Nothing, just happened to meet him in a corridor one night and he performed a tripping jinx. Wanted to pay him back.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Well next time just save it for the games, Bell. Don’t go after him specifically before then.”

“Sorry,” she muttered as she leaned forward and started to fly again. Marcus met her eyes when she passed him and she glared at him before she sped off to the other side of the field. 


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus Flint was walking behind some of the Gryffindor’s one night. He was feeling irritated about how slow they were walking and he tried to pass but then he caught who Oliver and the Weasley twins were talking about.

Katie Bell.

“Have you two seen her? She disappeared after dinner the moment she found out. Angelina and Alicia can’t find her.”

“Nope, we haven’t seen her,” George Weasley said, though he looked worried.

Marcus scowled. He shouldn’t care. Especially after she had thrown a Quaffle at the back of his head, nearly causing brain damage. But he was curious. Bloody hell, he was curious.

“What happened?” he spoke up, causing the three to jump.

Oliver’s eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of him. “Flint,” he said coolly.

Marcus rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for Wood’s attitude that evening. “Cut the attitude, Wood. What happened to Bell?” He made sure to keep his tone gruff so they wouldn’t think that he cared for the girl or anything.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “Her dad died. Stage four cancer. We’ve been looking all over the place for her but we haven’t found her.”

Marcus couldn’t help but break his usual grumpy character. “Shit,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He knew Katie was close to her parents. He wouldn’t wish death on anybody’s parents, especially to someone who didn’t really deserve it.

“Do you know where she might be?” Oliver asked in astonishment. His face was full of surprise with the reaction Marcus got.

Marcus tried to cover up by scowling. “As if I have time to keep up with where the Gryffindor team members are at,” he scoffed as he started to back away from them.

“Well if you see her,” Oliver said in a worried tone.

“Fat chance,” Marcus muttered grumpily.

The three Gryffindor teammates suddenly made faces at him and walked away.

Good, Marcus thought. He hated socializing with them any longer than he had to. But if Katie’s own teammates couldn’t find her…

He looked outside. Surely she wouldn’t be outside in this weather, not with the heavy thunderstorm going on. But he had to check.

He went back to his common room to grab his broomstick, though he was immediately bombarded by his fellow Slytherins teammates. “Not now,” he said sharply.

Adrian blinked in surprise, and Marcus felt bad but he really didn’t have time to catch up on whatever gossip he had heard.

He stormed out of the castle and started flying towards the pitch, and sure enough there was Katie. He knew immediately that something was wrong though. Her face wore a fierce determination look as she kept flying laps around the pitch with the Quaffle in her arm.

When she reached the middle ring she threw her arm back and threw it as hard as she could just when lightning struck nearby.

“Fuck,” Marcus muttered. They were used to playing in all kinds of weather conditions, but simply playing alone in a storm like this was reckless.

He flew to her side. “Bell, what the hell are you doing?”

Katie ignored him and immediately tried to fly around him.

Marcus rolled his eyes and blocked her. She tried flying to his left and he blocked her again, causing her to brake quickly.

She gave him a look of disdain which he ignored.

Until it grew more furious when he kept blocking her. His eyes widened when she raised a fist towards his face to punch him. He ducked and used his fast reflexes and caught her fist. She growled and raised her other one, but he caught that one as well and tightened his grip on her hands.

He kept tightening his grip on her because she still kept struggling and she finally gave up and glared at him. “Dammit, Flint. I do not want to talk right now.”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s Flint again?”

“Actually, arse will do just fine.” She had managed to break free of his grip he had on her and whacked his shoulder.

He let out a growl even though the impact didn’t hurt him at all. He ducked when she tried to punch him and caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. “Yes, I am an arse. But I’m also an arse that cares about you,” he yelled.

Katie’s eyes widened at those words but didn’t have time to response because the next thing either of them knew, Marcus had pulled her closer and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

She remained stiff at first, but then she let out a breath and fell into the embrace. Her hands went into his robes and she buried her head into his shoulder and started shaking.

It took Marcus a second before he realized she was sobbing quietly. His eyes widened at how fast she had become vulnerable with him, but he quickly directed them towards the Slytherin locker room for cover when lightening started striking around them again.

He noticed that she was freezing and he quickly helped her get out of her wet clothes and gave her a pair of his gloves he left in his locker and wrapped another sweater around her. She opened her mouth to probably say thank you, but then she slid against the wall and buried her head into her knees.

“Shit,” Marcus muttered as he also knelt to the ground. He pulled her into a tight hug again and continued holding her and running his hands through her hair, muttering stupid soothing nonsense words.

He continued holding her until the storm blew itself away and all that was left was just a light drizzle. “Let’s get you some hot chocolate from the kitchens,” he said, standing up and held out a hand to help her.

Katie hesitated and glanced down at his hands. “I’m not worried about you contaminating them,” he said. He was well past the level of whatever they were to still be mixed in with his pureblood hang-ups.

She still looked skeptical but she finally accepted his hand and his heart leaped when she chose to not let go when she stood up. He started directing them towards the castle.

Once they were in the kitchens the house elves placed them on the fireplace ledge and immediately thrusted a mug of hot chocolate in their hands.

Marcus couldn’t help but watch Katie instead of sipping his own beverage. She immediately closed her eyes and inhaled it before she brought the mug to her lips and swallowed.

She pulled away and he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. She now was sporting a whipped cream mustache. 

And she looked adorable.

The thought made him run a hand through his hair nervously, but this movement made her narrow her eyes with suspicion. “What?”

“Nothing,” he muttered. He couldn’t help but smirk again as she took another swallow and the whipped cream mustache grew even bigger.

“What?” Katie asked in exasperation.

Instead of answering, Marcus leaned in until their noses were practically touching. He almost closed his eyes when he took in her scent. Cinnamon and hot chocolate. And something else, a floral scent.

His stomach flipped when her eyes widened as they met his and before he had the chance to process his next thought his hand cupped her face and his fingers traced her lips before he used his index finger to gently wipe the whipped cream away.

Katie immediately flinched at his touch. “Oh,” she muttered. Instead of immediately pulling away, she leaned into his side and let her head fall against his shoulder.

Marcus set their mugs aside and protectively wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He rested his chin on her head and she snuggled up against him.

Marcus ran his hands through her hair before muttering silently, “I’m sorry about your dad.”

Katie sat up, startled. “How did you know about that?” she asked in surprise.

He shrugged. “Oliver told me. By accident,” he added, not wanting her to think that he was suddenly best buddies with all of the Gryffindors.

Honestly, the horror. He was already having trouble wrapping his mind on the fact that he was falling for the one next to him. The thought caused his eyes to widen in surprise. That was the first time he had admitted that to himself.

“Oh.” Katie bit her lip nervously and then looked at the time. “I should go. I’m probably making them worried sick about me.”

He nodded. “Yes, they were worried earlier when I ran into them.”

“Great. They probably think Sirius Black got me,” she muttered.

She glanced at him shyly sideways and nudged him. “Thank you for this… I’m sorry I threw the Quaffle at you the other day.”

He shrugged. “I was an arse.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m just not kind of arse you think I am. I’m here for you. Whenever you need me.”

He brushed a tear away and Katie let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t need a knight in shining armor,” she muttered as she pretended to roll her eyes.

 _But I want to be yours_ , Marcus couldn’t help but answer silently in his head.

Their eyes met briefly and she went to lift his sweatshirt above her head. He couldn’t help but widen his eyes when her other shirt caught and it showed her lilac bra. He swallowed and shifted in his seat as he looked away reluctantly before she had the chance to notice that he was checking her out.

She handed him his sweatshirt and Quidditch gloves, but he passed the gloves back to her. “Keep them. I noticed yours had rips in them the other day.”

She hesitated and then nodded before she walked towards him and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you,” she muttered.

Before he knew what was happening, Katie placed a brief kiss on his cheek and walked out of the kitchens quickly.

He placed a hand where she had kissed him before he groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Bloody hell.

He was falling for a Gryffindor girl.

Katie Bell.

Marcus Flint was in huge trouble.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I couldn't help but make this chapter end on a fluffy note. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This was written just for fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

Much to Oliver Wood’s delight, Katie Bell had put all of her energy into improving her Quidditch game for the upcoming Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match. She didn’t leave herself much time to pause, because when she did, that was when she fell apart.

And she couldn’t afford to fall apart, not in one of the most important Quidditch seasons ever.

She couldn’t sleep like usual one night close to the match, so she got dressed and flew to the pitch.

Katie flipped her braided hair over her shoulders and grinned when she saw Marcus Flint was there, already practicing on his own.

Perfect. He wouldn’t be walking on eggshells around her. His honesty and company was just what she needed then, no matter how complicated things felt between them since the last time they hung out.

The last time they hung out, Marcus got weird around her and he had touched her lips when she had whipped cream on her face. Katie had flinched from his touch, but being close to him was becoming more and more comfortable each time.

And the way he had held her when she was grieving was uncharacteristically sweet.

She glanced down and realized she was dressed in his sweatshirt again as well as his Quidditch gloves. Katie told herself it was because they were bloody comfortable, not that she was thinking about him more than she should have been.

Because she wasn’t.

Just like she wasn’t just hanging out in the air admiring his form from afar.

And Katie definitely did not replay the kiss that happened weeks ago over and over again every chance she got.

Dammit, Flint. What the bloody hell was he doing to her, getting under her skin like this?

She scowled and leaned low into her broom and circled around him once. She saw him look up startled, but she ignored him and just urged her broom to go faster.

He quickly tried to catch up to her, but she didn’t allow him to catch up to her easily.

He caught up to her by the time she was turning and he gave her a curious look. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she muttered softly.

He gave her a look of concern. “You ok?” he asked her.

Katie held her hands up in front of her defensively and shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about that anymore. Everybody is so busy walking on eggshells around me. I need someone who won’t do that.”

Marcus gave her a serious look and nodded. “You ready for the Ravenclaw game?”

She shrugged.

“They’ve got a really good defense team. Come on, let’s do some passing drills,” Marcus said as he did a loop around her before passing her the Quaffle.

Katie’s eyes sparkled as she caught the Quaffle easily and met his eyes. He stared at her for a moment until she took off and they continued passing drills all the while he passed her tips that he knew from the Ravenclaw team.

“Why are you sharing this information with me?” Katie asked later on as she passed the Quaffle to him.

Marcus shrugged. “Ravenclaw sucks. And I’d rather be playing Gryffindor at the final match of the year.”

“Oliver says that Cho Chang is a decent Seeker,” Katie pointed out.

Marcus shrugged lazily again. “She only has good flying techniques. Potter will be fine with her, if he can ignore how pretty she is.”

He gave her a sly grin again and she rolled her eyes and threw the Quaffle at his chest, but he laughed as he caught it.

They ended their practice drills and Katie laid back in the grass. She didn’t really expect Marcus to follow suit, but he laid back down in the grass also.

Katie also couldn’t help but notice their hands were practically touching.

A few moments later, he sat up. “Come on, it’s getting late. We should get back to the castle.”

Katie giggled and sat up also, but she showed no signs of being ready to leave. “I’d rather stay and talk to you,” she said and he caught the sparkle in her eyes again.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Why?” he asked, scoffing as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

She shrugged. “You’re still such a mystery to me. We never just _talk_. It’s always Quidditch between us.”

”Well, Quidditch is the main thing we have in common,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Katie rolled her eyes and suddenly reached for his hands and they fell into their easy pattern of arm wrestling.

Katie giggled when Marcus won a few times easily and she playfully flipped her hair over her shoulders again.

“Not everything has to be about a competition,” she said, laughing.

“But competition is fun,” he tossed back.

She rolled her eyes as she got her hands back in position and he did the same. She wore a sly grin as they continued with their arm wrestling and she managed to win.

Katie cheered when she won the first time. “Ok, I get to ask you anything,” she said gleefully.

She paused, thinking hard. “What’s your favorite thing about the Slytherin house?” she asked.

Marcus laughed and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You can ask me anything and you choose that?”

She sighed. “All I hear about is the Slytherin superstitions. It’s the bad house to be in. There’s not one witch or wizard who hasn’t gone bad.” She raised her fingers in the air as if she was about to place a jinx on him.

Marcus rolled his eyes at her and ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled. “You’re such a dork,” he muttered. “All right,” he muttered. “I like that we look after each other. We are ambitious.” He paused to give her a meaningful look. “Whenever we want something it is bound to happen eventually. And I like the traditions. Also, green is my favorite color.”

Katie watched him quietly before nodding and he got his hands in position for the next round. She straightened up and got her hands into position too. Marcus won though she thought that his hands lingered in hers a second longer than necessary.

“What’s a secret you’ve never told anyone?” he challenged her.

Katie blinked and let out a chuckle. “I thought that was obvious. I never told anybody about hanging out with you.”

Marcus rolled his eyes again. “But I know that secret already. Come on, there’s got to be another one.”

She stayed quiet for so long that he was about to tease her into answering.

“A secret that nobody else knows…” Katie trailed off. Angelina and Alicia knew a lot of her secrets from their own truth or dare nights they had before falling asleep. But even they didn’t know something she thought about.

“I’ve thought about that kiss…way more than I should,” she muttered.

“Why do you think about it?” Marcus asked, but Katie shook her head slyly. “Only one question per round,” she teased slyly.

Marcus rolled his eyes, and her confession caused him to lose track of the game and of course she won.

Katie took her time thinking of a question again and Marcus waited, ready to answer anything. She drew herself close to him and peered up into his eyes. “Why did you kiss me back?” she breathed softly.

Marcus winced at her question. Of course she would ask about that one. He lowered his head and looked deep into her eyes. “I would have thought that answer was obvious,” he answered in a soft voice.  


Katie glanced into his eyes and allowed herself to draw even closer to him, feeling like a magnet. She parted her lips and tilted her head until their mouths were almost touching. Seconds were ticking by and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

But then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for first class. Katie moved away and the moment was ruined. “I have to go,” she said before she started running towards the castle as fast as her feet would carry her.

***

Marcus and his friends ended up going to the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. Adrian and some of the other Slytherins couldn’t understand why they had to watch, but Marcus insisted it was important to keep up with the competition.

The Gryffindors soon flew out and his eyes found Katie, who quickly flew a couple of loops in the air before taking her position. He couldn’t help but hide a small smile.

The team had taken their positions and he was glad to see that their practices together had seemed to help. Katie had grabbed the Quaffle first and had passed it back and forth to her teammates a few times before she finally flew forward with it and took the first shot and scored the first goal of the game.

She high fived George Weasley and did another loop in celebration.

The Gryffindor team won the game despite the fact that Draco Malfoy and his friends had tried to ruin Potter’s chances at winning. Marcus rolled his eyes as he thought of how lame his prank was.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't own Harry Potter. This was written just for fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the final Quidditch game, and Katie was wired. Oliver had told the team to go to bed almost an hour ago, and Angelina and Alicia were fast asleep. But she needed air. A walk was definitely needed.

She snuck out and quickly ran to the Quidditch pitch, though her heart was beating fast from the rush of sneaking out.

She made her way to the field finally, only to see someone flying on their broomstick.

"Hey, Flint!" Katie called out playfully and Marcus looked down at her. He did a couple of loops around the field before he met her on the ground.

"I thought you weren't going to show," he said as he met her. He gave her a brief hug and Katie returned it.

"We stayed up a little later than we thought we would. Oliver got distracted…" She bit her lip nervously. She still didn't like talking about Oliver's training tactics with Marcus, no matter how they got along now.

"Of course he did." Marcus wore a knowing smile when he said that. Even he knew Oliver's obsession with Quidditch.

They sat down on the ground and Marcus hand made its way to hers. He started tracing circles around the top of her hand and she shivered.

Their hands fell into their easy thumb wrestling game. "Is this your way of trying to injure me before the game?" Katie teased lightly.

Marcus's eyes flashed for a moment. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Katie said quietly.

He shrugged her apology off and won the first thumb wrestling match. "What has you awake at this hour?" he asked with a smile.

Katie swallowed nervously. "You," she admitted honestly.

His eyes widened. "Me?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "This game tomorrow…it's huge. What happens if you win?"

A mischievous grin appeared on his lips. "You think Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch Cup again this year?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Katie sighed in response and shook her head at the sky. "You have such an ego," she teased.

"Hey, you're the one that asked it," Marcus said as he pulled her closer to him.

"That's not really what I meant," Katie said quietly.

"What did you mean?"

"What…what happens to _us_? If you win…" Her heart danced around in her chest and she suddenly grew shy.

For a second she thought he was staring at her lips, but then he met her eyes meaningfully. "If I win…we'll stay in touch after I leave Hogwarts.”

She narrowed her eyes. "And what happens if we win?"

"We'll still stay in touch after I leave Hogwarts," Marcus said, pulling her even closer to him. She made herself more comfortable and leaned against his chest.

"I'm graduating, Katie. I don't care what the other Slytherins think anymore… after tomorrow, win or lose… I don't want to hide our friendship anymore."

Katie looked up at him and he looked back down at her. "But…are we just friends?" she asked him softly. Her heart started dancing in her chest at the question. They had last hung out before the Ravenclaw game and they finally started to talk about the kiss that had happened at Christmas time.

But Katie had ran away when the bell rang. She was surprised that she had easily stayed out all night with Marcus and didn’t know what to think of it.

Marcus gave her that secretive smile that he seemed to wear only for her and he lowered his head closer to hers. 

And then before she knew it, his lips had softly met hers. Katie was shocked at first, though she responded a moment later by returning it. His arms found their way around her waist and the kiss deepened as it continued.

Moments later they pulled away, and she placed her hand on her lips. 

"No," he said, wearing a smile. "We aren't just friends. I never saw you as just a friend."

"I-" Katie started to say but he shook his head.

"You should go. You need your beauty sleep after all. That's where you're supposed to become more beautiful, right?" He winked as he nudged her.

"This isn't helping me with going to sleep," Katie finally managed to say.

Marcus chuckled before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good luck tomorrow."

* * *

Katie nodded and gave him a long look before standing up to leave. She fell asleep within minutes and then the next day had arrived.

The game had been intense. The Slytherins were pulling all sorts of tricks to win the game. At one point Katie had to do a cartwheel in mid air and the twins kept a watch out for her after she scored that penalty.

She had seen Marcus make angry movements with his hands and knew he wasn't happy with that part. But Gryffindor had put up a good fight and Harry had caught the snitch and they actually managed to win!

Katie had joined her team on the field and Fred and George pulled her into a group hug. Oliver was sobbing as he was given the Qudditch cup.

"Let's go shake their hands." Her head whipped around as she heard Marcus's voice and the Slytherins walked over.

"Good game," Marcus said, nodding to Oliver curtly.

Oliver's eyes were as wide as saucers as the rest of the team followed suit.

Katie was the last one in line next to Harry and Marcus held his hand out for her to shake. Their eyes met momentarily and she saw that old secretive smile he always seemed to wear for her only.

She shyly took his hand and shook it. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Fred ran up to her.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" Fred yelled.

Katie laughed as she looked in their direction and looked at Marcus sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she said.

Marcus shook his head. "Go, celebrate with your teammates. You deserve it."

“I’ll find you tonight?” Katie asked him. Marcus nodded and she gave him a meaningful look before running off to join her friends.

Oliver gave Katie a crushing hug when she entered the Gryffindor tower moments later. “WE WON!” he cheered as he passed her the cup with tears still streaking down his cheeks.

George also passed her a bottle of butterbeer and gave her a hug.

* * *

The party lasted way past midnight. Katie didn’t think that the call for bedtime would ever happen. She slipped out of the common room door and quietly ran out of the castle and into the quidditch pitch where Marcus was waiting for her like usual.

Her heart skipped when he turned around and grinned at her. “Hey, Gryffindor girl.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hey, Flint,” she said in a mock annoyance tone.

“Congratulations on beating Slytherin,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said, grinning before she walked over to him.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. His arms drifted to her waist as he held her.

Katie pulled away and they smiled at each other. “I’m going to miss you,” she muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Marcus placed a hand over hers. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m just graduating,” he reminded her.

She didn’t answer but instead held him.

“Katie?” Marcus asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “What’s going on?”

She looked down for a moment before answering. “I think we should be friends,” she said quietly.

Marcus looked at her in confusion. “I thought that’s what we were,” he said.

Katie sighed. “We are. I just… you’re going off to be this famous quidditch star. And I’m going to be here at Hogwarts. I don’t want to stand in the way of anything.”

He continued to look confused. “You aren’t standing in the way of anything,” he said.

She closed her eyes before continuing. “There’s also the fact that I’m fourteen and you’re eighteen. You have more experience. I don’t think I’m ready for long distance right now.”

Marcus sighed and pulled her close. “I didn’t mean to put a label on us. I’d never pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. But your friendship means something to me. So if you want to wait, I’m willing to wait for some day.”

Katie sniffled as she hugged him. “Your friendship means something to me too. Someday sounds good,” she muttered. She finally pulled away and they smiled at each other.

“Good luck making it into the Quidditch league,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He gave her a crooked grin. “I’ll send you tickets to my first game.”

She laughed and playfully nudged him. “I should hope so. Maybe we’ll play against each other again.”

“Maybe,” Marcus said, pretending to look annoyed. They laughed and she grew quiet.

“Well, I guess this is good bye,” she said softly.

Marcus shook his head. “It’s not a goodbye. Just a see you later.”

They hugged each other briefly one last time and he placed a kiss on her forehead before Katie managed to let go first and ran back to the castle.

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for reading! I actually borrowed this chapter from one of my one shot collections and edited it for this one. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter still. This was written for fun. **


End file.
